My Concrete Angel
by MarikMan
Summary: Songfic. Jade's life keeps getting harder. Her mom is violent. What if it all just ended. TamakixOC rated for charecter death and violence Plz Read and Reveiw


**My Concrete Angel**

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed; Nobody knows what she's holding back._

Jade walked though the hallways of Ouran Academy. Already late, she had to think of a excuse for the many bruisis on her cheek. Ever since her father died, life has just been getting harder. Her mother started drugs and became very violent. Jade just put on a smile to mask the pain inside.

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday; She hides the bruises within linen and lace._

She sat through Spanish not looking anybody in the eye. The unifork she's wearing is the same one Jade's been wearing for the past 4 years. Her mother refused to get the poor girl anything now a days. Underneath the yellow dress you will see countless number of large, purple bruises and horrible scars.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask; It's hard to see the pain behind the mask._

Kyouya looked over at Jade. There was a bruise on her face looking as if she had been struck. He never wanted to ask the poor girl incase she would get angry. From what he's seen, Jade was very happy. Though she was very secretive. Kyouya had much hope she would come to the Host Club.

_Bearing the burdan of a secret storm; Sometimes she wished she was never born._

When Jade got home her mother instantly screamed. " You lazy bitch! Your teacher's have been calling me about your geades! Apparently your failing 3 classes!" and with that the woman slapped Jade hard across the face. She stumbled back with a horrified look on her face and tears in her eyes.

_Through the wind and tha rain she stands hard as a stone; In a world that she can't rise above._

A few days earlier, Mori-sempai and Hunny-kun saw Jade standing in a storm. Her look was one no Host Club member had saw before. It was blank...and cold, Jade's eyes narrowed as she looked to the sky. ' Why me?' she thought as she turned. Mori and Hunny just stared as she turned towards the gate.

_But her dreams give her wings; And she flys to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

Later that day, she practicly ran to the 3rd music room. She had to get away and she knew she was welcome there. As she opened the door, Jade was overcome by

flower petals. "Jade!" she heard a familer prince scream as she was tackled to the ground. Souh Tamaki...of couse. He was her best friend and secret crush. All of the Host Club was her friend but she liked Tamaki the most.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night; The neighbours hear but they turn out the lights._

You could hear the belt whip against Jades skin from a mile away. At last the grown woman tossed aside the studded belt but instead grabbed a sharp piece of shattered glass. Down the street, Tamaki woke up with a feeling of dread. He grabbed the phone and dialed his best friends number. No answer. After 3 messages left, Tamaki drifted back into sleep.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate; When morning comes it'll be too late._

" You stupid whore! Who the fuck is Tamaki?!" Jade's mother kept hacking at her with the glass shard. Blood pooled all around by the time her mother had passed out. Jade was alive...but weak.

_Through the wind and the rain she stand hard as a stone; In a world that she can't rise above._

She has enough strength to walk to school the next day. Hypnoticly, she walked through the halls bleeding and dirty. She hadn't even put on her uniform. People stared as she stumbled and fell, leaving puddles of blood where she tread. No one stopped her or tried to help.

_But her dreams give her wings; And she flys to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

She finally collapesed against the door of the 3rd music room after trailing blood through many halls. She was dazed and confused. Jade opened the door and stumbled inside. "Welcome my...Jade!!" After seeing the blood soaked girl Tamaki jumped out of his chair. He was just in time to catch the girl after she started to fall back. Her time was ending fast. For the last time, Jade gave her love a pained smile. "I love you Tamaki-kun...Please don't forget me." And with that she drew her last breath and drifted into peace. Tamaki resisted but burst into tears. "How can I forget my Concrete Angel?"

_A statue stands in a shaded place; An angel girl with a upturned face._

Ever since that awful day, Tamaki always went to the angel statue in the courtyard. A memorial. Jade showed everyone that if you keep something inside too long, you can truly end up dead. She also showed a Host Club Prince how to truly love.

_A name is written on a polished rock; A broken heart that the world forgot._

**Jade Gagnon**

**A friend, daughter and true love**

**1990-2008**

The Host prince stood infront of the gravestone. "True love" he kept reading over, "I never got to tell her." He kneeled down and held his face in his hands.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone; In a world that she can't rise above._

Suddenly a crack of lightning was heard and the sky opened up. Tamaki didn't care about what was happening. He didn't care about anything. A figure with wings white as snow stood behind the boy just watching. A black, cold stare on her face.

_But her dreams give her wings; And she flys to a place where she's loved._

"Why are you crying my Prince?" the angel said. Tamaki's eyes shot open" That voice!" He turned around to see none other then a very alive Jade. She was wearing a white dress and she had beautiful wings. What Tamaki loved the most was she had no more scars or bruises or pain. She held out her hand. "Lets go home my love. The gods let me stay on earth." Tamaki's smile grew as he picked up the angel and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you so much Jade."

"I'll always be yours"

_Your Concrete Angel_


End file.
